Harry Potter and the Dark Ages
by OnTheVerge
Summary: My version of a year 5 of harry potter... r/r no flames first story :)
1. Silently Awoken

Harry Potter was in a dark room alone, and all of a sudden a loud boom slurred in the room. Harry jumped, turned around, to see a hooded man. "Harry Potter" the hooded man slurred. Harry was frightened. "Harry, come here boy." Harry walked away, as the man in the hood, came nearer to Harry. "Boy, you will obey me for I am the dark lord, I come here to tell you that soon, soon you will be joining your parents!" Harry looked up at the hooded man "You! Voldemort".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Harry awoke in his room on number 4 privet drive, his scar burning more then ever.Harry remembered the recent events before the Holidays. Harry wondered why it was always when he was about to return to Hogwarts that he was having these dreams. Harry was ready for his fifth year. He couldn't wait to go to the Burrow to see his best friend Ron Weasley. He also couldn't wait to get out of Privet Drive. Harry got up out of bed and realized it was very quiet he had thought that was quite odd, considering it was 9:30 and the Dursley's would have awoken Harry by now. Harry walked down the stairs into the sitting room, and seen a note.  
  
Harry,  
  
We've left for the summer. Go to your school. Do whatever. No funny business, while we're away. I'm warning you boy.  
  
Vernon  
  
Great Harry thought. He ran upstairs to write an owl to Ron telling him he could come to get him by Floo Powder so he can go over to the burrow. A lot more easier than the knight bus! He got upstairs to write, and send his post. He remember that Sirius told him to let him know about any strange thing, but sure harry didn't want everyone to worry about him. Harry felt lonely on his 15th birthday. He couldn't wait to go to school. Maybe he would talk to Cho a little more this year. Only a few more days Harry had thought. Maybe this year he wouldn't get in any trouble.  
  
I'll update 2morrow. plz keep readin'!!! 


	2. Floo Powder

Harry packed for about an hour and sat around for about 45 minutes, when the Weasleys arrived storming out of The Fire place of number 4 privet drive.  
  
"Harry!" "Ron" "How have you been?" "Well, you?" "I've been okay, are you all packed there 'arry?" "Yeah I am"  
  
Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and gave him a great big hug  
  
"Sorry only Ron, Ginny, and I could come, Arthur and Percy are at work and I don't know what Fred and George are doing I told them to take care of the Gnomes"  
  
"It's alright, Mrs.Weasley, I'm already to leave"  
  
"Good, Good, let's be off, and and Harry be sure to speak Clearly when using the floo powder"  
  
Harry smiled "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to end up in knockturn alley, or somewhere worse"  
  
Ron smiled, Harry glanced over to Ginny who was being awfully quiet, Harry didn't really know why, he hasn't ever seen her like this since the first time he's met her. Harry thought that something must have been bothering her.  
  
"Ok, Ron here. you go first"  
  
"The burrow" Ron has dissaperaed and a big loud noise and green fire appeared  
  
"Okay, then Harry. your turn"  
  
"The Burrow" Harry got dizzy, he hated traveling by floo poweder, he then arrived in Ron's swell house.  
  
"Wow Harry looks like you made it" "Yeah it does"  
  
Ginny then came out of nowhere as she walked in she seemed a bit upset or angry, Harry couldn't put his finger on it. She walked past Ron.  
  
"Um, Ron whats wrong with her?" "Beats me, I heard her and mom saying something about school earlier, shes upset about something, I don't really know" "Oh I see"  
  
Mrs. Weasley then came in with Harry's stuff  
  
"Here Harry I made sure you had everything you needed" "Thanks Mrs. Weasley" "Hey mom" "Yes Ron?" "Whats wrong with Ginny?" "Oh Ron, Ginny has asked me not to speak about it, in front of Harry." "Um, okay."  
  
Harry was wondering what was wrong. what did he do? Did he say something? Did he hurt her feelings? Did he ignore her? Harry felt bad he didn't want to make Ginny upset.  
  
"Boys, don't get comfortable, because we are going to be leaving soon, to get your supplies, Harry did you get you Hogwarts letter?" "Yes, I did" "Good, Good.. Ginny!!! Come down here please!" Ginny came down the stairs, still seemed upset "Yes mom?" "find Fred and George, tell them we are going to go to Diagon Alley" "Okay Mom."  
  
Ginny left, while Harry was still wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
"Hey Ron" "Yeah" "Is Ginny mad at me or something" "No, she just fancies you, it's quite annoying though" Harry laughed he never thought anyone would ever fancy him. Ginny walked in with Fred and George, again they traveled by Floo Powder, they went to purchase they're books:  
  
Standard book of spells Grade 5 History of Wizards Grade 5 Study of Muggles Edition 1  
  
While they were purchasing there books Harry, and Ron saw Hermione.  
  
"Hey look they'res Hermione" Said Harry "Hermione" Said Ron Hermione walked over "Hey you guys, great to see you" "Yeah awesome" said Harry Ron shook his head and smiled "Hey now that where all together I have to tell you guys something" Said Harry "Okay, go on" Said Ron "Well, I had a dream, Voldermort said he wanted to finish me off" "Okay, another one?" Hermione asked "Yes" Stated Harry "Okay, you should volluntarilly go to Dumbledore when we get to school" Stated Ron. "You think so" Asked Harry "Yes, Harry he's right" Stated Hermione "Yeah he's right" Came a voice from the side of them it was Draco Malfoy "Who asked you MALFOY" asked Ron "I couldn't help but to over hear" "Yeah and we can't help but to leave" Said Harry  
  
Harry and Ron waited outside For Mrs.Weasley, as she came out they all in unison left Tommorrow was the day Harry would go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait. 


End file.
